the way you say my name revised
by the Dragon in your Midst
Summary: alright well this is a fluffy slash fic. fun almost PWP, i may or may not continue depending on you the reviewer. this is better than the first copy of this story because I took out all the run on sentenses and it is over all just better so read it!
1. the way you say my name

Alright here is a revised version of 'the way you say my name'. No more run on sentences. Over all a little different but still good probably better. Few things: slash, fluff, sort of PWP, but very fun and very good. So have fun, enjoy, and review. "Legolas...Legolas..." I hear his sweet voice mutter my name I know  
  
he's dreaming about me and here I am sitting awake watching him sleep. I can't  
  
sleep knowing that he is so close to me yet so far. While we travel with the  
  
fellowship we can't let the rest know of what we have together. Wait what's this  
  
someone's stirring. I pretend to be asleep while I see whose moving around. It's  
  
Merry and Pipin. I wonder where they're going off to at this time of night? Huh, I  
  
thought there was more going on there then just a friendship, if they don't quiet  
  
down they'll wake the others. Aragorn will be the first to wake. He was always a  
  
light sleeper, makes good ranger though. Well we have a long day ahead of us  
  
tomorrow, I guess I should get some sleep. Although with all the racket those foolish  
  
hobbits are making I don't know if that's possible. Before I fall asleep I can see  
  
Sam watching Frodo sleep, just as I had been watching Aragorn. At the sight of it  
  
reassures me that Frodo will always be protected by Sam. I also know that Sam  
  
will always be to afraid to tell Frodo how he feels. This saddens me but reminds me  
  
of my love for Aragorn.  
  
Dream/ memory {Legolas and Aragorn alone in a wooded area}  
  
{all in Elvish} "Legolas, oh I just love the way your name sounds Legolas" he  
  
says as he approaches me. "legolas." he whispers my name as he leans in to kiss  
  
me. Every time he says my name I can hear what he is really saying is 'I love  
  
you'. The way he says my name sends shivers down my spine. I love this feeling  
  
of warmth, of love really. I love the way he says my name. Most of all I love him,  
  
he's mine and he always will be. My Aragorn. "Legolas, what are you thinking about?" " the way you say my name. I love the way you say my name and I love  
  
you" "well I love the way your name sounds, Leogolas" then he leans in to kiss me  
  
again. Oh how I wish this moment could last forever... .  
  
"legolas...." I hear his sweet voice whisper my name in that way. The way  
  
he always has since that night; that night in the woods when he confessed his love  
  
for me. "Legolas..." I hear him again as I start to wake. Now I can fell his lips on  
  
mine, waking me from my slumber. I respond to his touch to tell him I am awake.  
  
Awake from my wonderful dream. I see it is still dark. Middle of the night,  
  
everyone else is still asleep.  
  
"what is the meaning of this Aragorn?" but I think I know the reason.  
  
"come Legolas, my love, follow me" as he leads me into the woods he keeps  
  
saying my name and I am forced to remember what he said to me that night.  
  
'I love the way your name sounds'.  
  
Yippie even better than the first time I wrote it. Yeah I know I just wrote this like a day ago but this one is better, no run ons and just better overall. So now that you have read it review it. I will award the person who writes me the longest review a cake, a good cake. I know you want the cake so write loooonnnnggg reviews. Flames accepted cause I need to bake the cake for the reviewer with the longest review, flamers have a chance of getting that cake as well. Still need more people to review to get me to write a second chapter.  
  
Last blab: if you loved my story feel free to tell me in person. E-mail/ IM me at either uhu1235@hotmail.com or hyperemmiem@aol.com. 


	2. into the woods

Well aren't I a nice person I've decided to continue this story for all you people that wrote those nice reviews. Its from Aragorns' POV this time. Sorry for short chapters. I love you my reviewers! Thank you and keep reviewing!  
  
"legolas..Legolas" I whisper my loves name, I love his name. I lead my love away  
  
from the others far enough away so that the others won't hear us. I judge that we are  
  
far enough away I turn around to face my one and only love. He keeps walking  
  
and walks straight into my awaiting arms. As I embrace him I realize just how  
  
much I missed holding him like this. I wait before breaking up our little reunion. I  
  
inhale as I step back to face him, I sigh as I see the longing on his face. I wish I  
  
could have held him forever.  
  
"Legolas ," I say sweetly. He has a trace of a smile . "Legolas I can't go on like  
  
this. This is crazy, I think we should tell them about us. What about you?"  
  
"I think you should have told me this when we began this journey. I think they  
  
will understand, I know the hobbits will." My love says as he leans in to kiss me.  
  
When he finally breaks the kiss I have to ask him , "what do you mean you know  
  
the hobbits will?"  
  
"what I mean is that Merry and Pipin were out in the woods earlier tonight  
  
making quite a racket . I also know that Samwise has feelings for Frodo." My love  
  
smiles at me after telling me of what he has observed of the others.  
  
"Legolas you can't imagine how much I love you"  
  
Mwhahahahahahaha! Short chapter! Well you the reviewer must convince me to write more my giving me long reviews. Cake contest still in effect. I will continue only if I am bombarded by reviews telling me that I have to. If you want to give me any plot ideas well you're welcome to. From now on it will probably take me longer to get chapters out, so look for more chapters mainly on weekends. You know what to do now review, review, review. As always feel free to e-mail/ IM me at either uhu1235@hotmail.com or hyperemmiem@aol.com 


	3. confession

Well look at that. I wrote another whole chapter in one night. I probably forgot to do one of my homework assignments but well my fic is more important. You my readers are one lucky bunch. Because I said I wouldn't get to update until the weekend, but I have an update for you the next day . you luck lucky bastards. No insult meant I just mean I am very nice to you people. So you should be nice to me and review telling me how much you love me.  
  
After another embrace and gentle kiss, I have to tell my love that we will be able to  
  
continue this some other time. I wish that we could stay together forever but I know  
  
that we must continue our journey tomorrow, so we need our rest.  
  
"Come love I think that we shouldn't lose too much sleep tonight" I say taking his  
  
hand leading him out of the forest just as he had lead me into it. When we get back  
  
to the clearing where we have been sleeping, we lie down next to each other.  
  
In the morning   
  
"Aragorn, Legolas? What are you doing sleeping together like that? "(that  
  
position) asks Frodo, he seems so young and naïve sometimes.  
  
"Well, we have something to tell you" says my love, Aragorn.  
  
"Yes we do. We have to tell you that Aragorn and I are in love" I get straight to the  
  
point when I tell them.  
  
"Well that wasn't really expected" says Frodo looking around a bit dazed. Merry  
  
and Pipin glance at each other, as if to say 'should we tell them?'. Sam is looking  
  
around a bit uncomfortable and confused; for he has been fighting an internal  
  
battle with himself about whether to tell Frodo of his feelings.  
  
Encouraged by our announcement Merry and Pipin have decided to declare their  
  
love for each other.  
  
"Well, I guess we should come clean." Says Merry shortly followed by Pipin  
  
saying " yes, we should. Merry and I are also in love"  
  
"and we have been for a very long time" finishes Merry accentuating this last  
  
statement with a kiss for his beloved. "We should head out, we've got a long day ahead of us," says a bit uncomfortable  
  
Bahromir (AN: spelled correctly?)  
  
So we start off on our journey again. But this time I walk hand in hand with my  
  
beloved.  
  
" Legolas.." Aragorn trails off as he says my name softly.  
  
"hm?" I answer from my comfortable position of my head on his shoulder. I love the  
  
way he says my name. Being able to walk with him like this in the open is so very  
  
relaxing for me. It just makes the atmosphere more comfortable being with him like  
  
this.  
  
"I love you." " I know love, I know." I answer in a laid back way accentuating it  
  
with a smile. Behind us Merry and Pipin can't keep their hands off each other now  
  
that they have told the fellowship of their love. Sam on the other hand is still  
  
looking confused and almost ashamed. He's still struggling with how Frodo  
  
would react to his love.  
  
I am just happy to be with Aragorn. I also count my blessings for Aragorn  
  
choosing to be with me and not the many others who have fallen for charm.  
  
Aragorn is truly irresistible. I look up at him while we keep walking. I cannot  
  
express the joy of being with him. My love completes me and I know that he shall  
  
always want to be with me and only me.  
  
"Legolas how can you be so damn beautiful?" My love says looking at me.  
  
"I only look this way for you. And being an elf probably helps, you know that we  
  
always look perfect." I reply jokingly. "Legolas, stay with me forever. Will you do that?"  
  
" how could I ever bare to be separated from you Love?" that seems to satisfy him.  
  
We continue down the path in silent contentment.  
  
Now review! Reviews motivate me. So the more review the quicker you get another chapter!  
  
Usual blab: feel free to e-mail me at either Uhu1235@hotmail.com or hyperemmiem@aol.com  
  
Hannah you're my favorite reviewer. Eleanor review cause other wise you will suffer the consequences.  
  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	4. Sam's thoughts

Alright, I have way too much time on my hands. Well I guess I was wrong when I thought that it would take me a long time to get new chapters up. How wrong was I, I have updated every night since I came out with this story. Well I'm ok with that because it means I have spare time. And they're not very long chapters. Sams' POV  
  
"Mister Frodo?" I ask, concern flooding my voice "mister Frodo, are you  
  
alright? you've been so quiet today."  
  
"Oh, I'm alright Sam. I've just been thinking." He says out of those  
  
beautiful lips.  
  
"Oh. What have you been thinking about?" I ask already knowing the  
  
answer.  
  
"Well I've been thinking about what happened this morning, you know  
  
Legolas and Aragorn telling us that they are in love and then Merry and Pipin  
  
doing the same." He says I know that this confuses him. He is so innocent  
  
sometimes, like two men being in love is so odd for him. If he only knew what I felt  
  
for him I only wish that I had had the courage to tell him how I feel. I don't know if  
  
I'll ever be ableto tell him how I feel. Well at least I can help protect him even if I  
  
can't be with him the way I want.  
  
I look ahead and see Aragorn and Legolas walking together, Legolas' head  
  
resting on Aragorns' shoulder. I wish that I could walk that way with Frodo. I don't  
  
think I'll ever get to walk with anybody that way. I don't think that I'll ever be in  
  
love anybody other than Frodo. I wish that I could just come out and tell him.  
  
"Well Mister Frodo, what do you think about that?" I ask him hopeful that  
  
he won't be disgusted by them. I make sure to point to Aragorn and Legolas  
  
instead of Merry and Pipin. Merry and Pipin haven't been able to keep their hands  
  
off each other now that the told us about their feelings. I thought that I had been  
  
hearing things in the middle of the night.  
  
" Well I don't really know what to think. But if two people are in love  
  
nothing should stop them from being together. Right?" he asks. Something in his  
  
voice sends chills down my spine. It's like he asking me to confess my love for  
  
him. Like he's in love with me and he's too afraid to tell ME. But that's ridiculous  
  
Mister Frodo wouldn't feel that way about ME, or would he?  
  
"Mister Frodo,"  
  
"Sam,...."  
  
That last sentence is not finished and is just there to torment you. OOOOOOOOOHHH. MWHAHAHAHAHA! Cliff hanger! I am that mean Aren't I? And I may not get a chance to update tomorrow. 


	5. whoa what just happened here

Alright I am no that mean. I think Hannah would absolutely kill me if I did that to her. Thank you Hannah I Love your reviews. Am I going to have to make you that cake that I promised to the reviewer who wrote the longest review? Well anyway here is your next chapter because I am not that mean, and I don't want to be hunted down and killed by rabid readers. Frodos' POV.  
  
"Mister Frodo,"  
  
"Sam, before you say anything. I have to tell you something." I have to get  
  
this off my chest. I have finally figured out what these feelings I have for Sam  
  
mean. "Sam, I think, that I am in love with you," I say still looking straight  
  
ahead. There straight to the point, now it's over with; Was that too blunt? Why  
  
hasn't he answered me yet? I look over at him, he's practically in tears. "Sam  
  
what's wrong? Is it what I told you?"  
  
"Oh, no and yes, Frodo. Nothing's wrong, I'm just so happy, that you feel  
  
the same way I've felt for so long now. Frodo, I love you, and I always will. After  
  
being in love with you, I will never be able to love anyone else in the same way," he  
  
says, tears streaming down his face. Now I know that he was crying tears of joy,  
  
and not tears of any other kind.  
  
"Come here Sam. Hold me, please," I ask, a pleading look in my eyes. He  
  
walks over to me and embraces me. This fells so right, like we were meant to be  
  
together. I wish we could stay this way forever. We now position ourselves the way  
  
Aragorn and Legolas are, so that we can keep walking.  
  
"OH I see that some people always follow a trend!" I hear Merry yell from  
  
behind us. Sam and I quickly jump apart as everyone turns to look at us. Oh why  
  
did he have to do that we were so comfortable. I just KNOW that I am blushing. "So, someone got his wish, 'ey Sam?" Aragorn taunts Sam. I didn't know  
  
anyone knew that he loved me? Sometimes I just feel so confused.  
  
Well together these chapter add up to more then I usually write. I broke them up when it shifted POVs. Main reason. Well hope you enjoyed it. Oh if someone would like to give me a plot for this story then I would be very grateful because it is very hard to continue writing a completely plotless story. 


	6. in the night

He is snooglyness! Sorry about misspelling Pippin this whole time, I looked in the book and it is spelled PiPPin and not PiPin. Legolas' POV  
  
Those two hobbits are so adorable together! When Merry pointed out that they  
  
had gotten together, they both jumped apart So quickly that I almost had trouble  
  
seeing them. Then they just stood there heads bent as if in shame, blushing up a  
  
storm. Later when I was talking to Merry and Pippin, Pippin commented that they  
  
both looked like ripe tomatoes. As they stood there Aragorn, with his arm still  
  
around my waist, just started to laugh. At that I smiled, I love it when Aragorn  
  
laughs. He looks so goddamn good when he laughs. But then again he looks so  
  
goddamn good all the time.  
  
"All right already, that's enough of that" I say to my love, while I lean in to  
  
kiss him. This way the hobbits aren't as embarrassed and I get to kiss my lover.  
  
"I don't know what I did to deserve that but I liked it" he says after I break  
  
the kiss, I've been teasing him really, you know just a quick tongue wrestle and  
  
leave him wanting more. He's giving me an odd look. All right this is a bit scary.  
  
I yelp as he jumps on me, knocking me to the ground.  
  
"Aragorn, this is neither the.. time nor the.. Place" I gasp out as Aragorn  
  
attacks my neck with kisses.  
  
"fine, fine" he says giving me an adorable puppy-dog face. Mentally I  
  
know he's saying, well you deserved it for what you did to me. He gets up first of  
  
course helping me up.  
  
Later, nighttime, setting up camp  
  
Merry and pippin are in on corner, away from the rest of us, Frodo and  
  
Sam have a bit uncomfortably taken another corner of the field a bit away from  
  
the group. The look uncomfortable but I know that soon they will be acting more  
  
like Merry and Pippin. Of course Aragorn and I settle down next to each other.  
  
When we settled down to go to sleep, we of course fell asleep in each others arms.  
  
During the course of the night, we both woke up to sounds of moaning and  
  
Groaning. I motioned to Aragorn that we shouldn't disturb them, new love, what a  
  
wonderful thing (FYI: it is Frodo and Sam). I gently kiss Aragorn as we settle  
  
back down to go to sleep, if we can.  
  
Alright short chappie, not such a great ending. Well I hope you enjoyed it anyway. I'll update ASAP. Reviews motivate me to update so the more you review the quicker I write another chapter. 


	7. sorry

Alright I am very sorry but there is no way that I can continue with this story. Sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry. This story gave me major writers block, it started off as a supposedly 1 chapter of fluff but then I got great reviews and so I continued, and I got stuck and had nothing else to say. So sorry thank you to everyone who reviewed and sorry. Thank you for taking time out of your busy day to read my story. 


End file.
